Frost Bite
by mythica magic
Summary: Azusa and Yui get stranded in a snow storm. Taking shelter together, Azusa tries his best to keep the fragile human warm. Azuyui Oneshot commission


_AN: Set after the wolf attack in Dark Fate_

* * *

**Frost Bite**

The temperature had dropped rapidly.

From the decrepit window, Azusa looked out at the raging winds carrying countless amounts of snow. His keen hearing picked up the sound of chattering teeth and struggling breath somewhere behind him.

He turned to look at Yui with concern, quickly returning to her side. They'd taken shelter in an abandoned shack, having gotten separated from his brothers in the wolf attack sent by the Founders. After making it to Demon World they'd kept running in a blind panic. That was when the weather had taken a turn for the worse.

Azusa lifted Yui onto his lap, leaning against the wall. His brows pulled together. "Eve..."

She shuddered, nestling closer and cracking tired eyes open. "D-do you n-need to feed?"

"Mn. But...you don't have to think about that... right now," he said softly, stroking blonde hair back and hugging her close. He wished Ruki were there. He'd probably know how to keep her warm. Despite looking around, there was nothing to make a fire with, and he had no vampiric power to produce flames like some Pure Bloods could.

Slim, scarred fingers brushed over her trembling mouth. "Your lips are blue..."

Yui tilted her chin up, accepting his kiss. Her heartbeat sounded like the faint flutter of wings, and it quietly alarmed him.

She pulled back after a moment, lips trembling as she fought not to let her teeth chatter, breath visible and fanning into the air. Azusa worriedly observed her, rubbing his hands over the slim frame of her body to try and warm her up.

* * *

"W-why do you think we were attacked?" Yui grit out, resting her forehead against his neck. "Was it...my fault, again?"

The soft puffs of her breath tickled his collarbone. He coiled tighter around her, knees drawing up slightly. "We all… always want your blood, Eve. But…it's not your fault."

Yui's stiff fingers slid down his chest, sorrow visible in her expression as she mourned her own condition. Her hand dipped under his sweater, stopping the moment she felt something wet. Frowning dazedly, she pushed it up, glimpsing angry red slashes on his waist- before Azusa shoved the material down again.

"They hurt you," her voice wobbled.

He smiled serenely, "mn. It felt very good..."

Huffing, Yui frowned and lifted her hair away from her neck, shivering.

"Eve-"

"_Please_, Azusa," she insisted. "Y-you need to be healed. My blood...has to be good for something. If I can't u-use it to protect you, then it's not of much worth to me, despite what everyone says."

Unable to resist, the vampire gathered her closer, brushing his nose and lips over her throat before lovingly biting down into the pale skin she so willingly offered. He cradled her to him, feeling the wounds slowly close the more he drank.

Pulling away so as not to weaken her too much, Azusa settled back against the wall. Yui panted, resting her head against his chest. Under her ear, a heartbeat flickered to life, his body warming slightly.

Yui pressed closer, clinging to that warmth.

* * *

When the temperature dropped once more, their hands had strayed. Lips met with fervour as Yui trembled and quaked, clinging to him as their bodies sought out one another and moved.

Still, their passion had to die eventually, and in the wake of it, Yui's fingers had turned blue sometime in the night.

* * *

"Eve...don't go to sleep," he shook her awake for the umpteenth time, breathing out onto her hands.

Yui didn't open her eyes, head lulled against his shoulder. "I-It's...so cold...A-azusa…"

Swallowing thickly, Azusa pressed his lips to her frozen ones, dismayed when she didn't respond. "Eve?"

A hand wove into her silky strands, pushing them back from the face he so adored.

She'd gotten so quiet. He didn't like it. Eve…_Yui_, had always talked to him. Never shunned him. He couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to her again, never hearing that gentle voice.

Seeing her lashes remain shut, the tremors in her body getting less frequent, breathing so light he could barely hear it- Azusa didn't hesitate to commit a sin.

* * *

Blonde lashes fluttered open, revealing pale-pink eyes. Sunlight streamed through the windows, the snow having settled down. The abandoned shack lay silent and still, not as cold as before. Yui shifted, feeling something solid against her cheek, glancing up to see Azusa's sleeping face.

She smiled, gladness filling her heart-

Which she expected to thud.

Putting a hand to her chest, Yui blinked at the emptiness she felt. Slowly, her hand dragged up to her neck, throat flaring alive.

When Azusa stirred, Yui turned to him with wide eyes. "Azusa...what did you do?" Her voice came, thin and strained.

His doleful gaze lowered, dropping away guiltily. He sank sharp fangs into his wrist, lifting it up to her mouth and offering his bleeding flesh. "You must be...thirsty, Yui," he said softly. "Sorry, but I had to. It was the only way...to keep us together. I wanted my blood...to protect you, too."

Tears pricked her eyes, feeling her canines ache and lengthen as her mouth opened of its own volition. She seized his wrist, leaning her cheek into his palm.

Azusa winced, shoulders dropping- before he felt soft lips press to the marks. He blinked and looked at her, startled to find the church girl smiling gently.

"You saved me," those tears leaked down porcelain cheeks, and Azusa felt at once that she was both happy and sad at the same time. It was something that would have horrified her once before they'd gotten so entwined. "Thank you," she murmured.

Thin, ashen lips tilted up and Azusa opened his mouth to speak, before his voice rolled into a moan, feeling the sharp sting of fangs sink into his flesh. Yui clutched at his wrist hard, leaning over it in her haste to drink, blonde hair sliding forwards.

As Azusa's cheeks coloured red, he decided that perhaps this change wouldn't be so terrible, listening to her drink his blood as if it were the finest nectar.

_End_


End file.
